


honey, come put your lips on mine

by phoenyxies



Series: BeauJes Week 2019 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Beaujester Week, F/F, Fluff, It’s just them making out I don’t know what to tell you, Love Confessions, Making Out, Modern AU, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenyxies/pseuds/phoenyxies
Summary: Molly’s parties in his apartment can get insane, but Beau did not expect for this to happen.





	honey, come put your lips on mine

**Author's Note:**

> [ song for today's prompt ](https://youtu.be/ml6-cGacI-Q%E2%80%9D%20rel=)   
> 

“Seven minutes in heaven?” Beau scoffed. “That is so fucking high-school, man.”

Mollymauk’s party was starting to die down. Hanging out in the living room was abandoned in favor of Molly’s room instead, with its dangling windchimes and its over-the-top curtains and bedspread. Beau herself was lounging across the floor and leaning against Jester’s shoulder as she picked at her nails. She looked up to glare at Molly. “Like, come on. You can't think up something less cheesy than seven minutes in heaven?”

“And do you have any better ideas, unpleasant one?” He stuck his tongue out at her, and she returned the gesture. Yasha, who’s lap was currently Molly’s residence, only smiled at the bickering. Caleb had his nose buried in a book, shoulder against Yasha’s and Nott’s head on his knee. 

“It's not like we've gotta make out or anything, right? We can just sit until the time limit’s up.” Fjord sniffed. They were all arranged in a half-assed circle, which, when Beau thought about it, was kind of amusing. “We did just playing spin the fuckin’ bottle, is it that much of a stretch?”

“Well, I guess not but like..” Beau faltered. She stole a glance towards Jester, who was being very uncharacteristically quiet. “I don't know, it's just fucking weird either way around. Why can't we just play Jeopardy or some shit?”

Earlier, during spin the bottle it had been Caleb and Molly first. That had been fun, Caleb turned the color of a tomato and Molly was gleeful. Yasha and Caduceus had spun, and it was just a friendly peck on the cheek (everyone was a little more buzzed and alright with bending the rules). But next, it had been Beau and Jester.

Beau was aiming for a kiss on the cheek, honestly. She wouldn't mind having an awkward kiss with her best friend in the world that she happened to have a liiiiittle bit of a crush on, but she didn't think Jester was even into girls. She liked Fjord. She didn't like Beau.

Which was why she was completely caught off guard when Jester took her face by her cheeks and smashed her lips into Beau’s. It was way more awkward then she thought it would be, and their foreheads knocked into each other. Dazed, Beau grinned and Jester grinned back. Everyone laughed it off and moved on, including all the strangers and other friends that had wandered into the party. But Beau stumbled around for the rest of the time, until she coughed up her wine into the toilet. Washing her mouth out with a lot of water and some stale pastries from Jester’s stash, they all ended up where they were now. Jester had wordlessly leaned up against her, and while it was usual for the two to be glued to each other, something felt different. 

Beau didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but her stomach churned at the thought and she didn't know if it was because of the potential of losing Jester or the alcohol in her system. It was definitely both.

“We could,” Jester said, and Beau jumped a little. “Buuut seven minutes in heaven sounds a whole lot more interesting than stupid _Jeopardy_ , Beau. Like Fjord said, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to.”

Her voice sounded a little higher than usual, and immediately Beau knew something was wrong. Her stomach dropped. 

If it wasn't for everyone else here, she would ask what was wrong. Maybe this would be a good chance to pull her away.

“Yeah, yeah, I guess.” Beau mumbled. “I'm good with whatever.”

Caleb looked up and gave her a weird look. She ignored it the best she could and started to poke at Jester’s fingers. Jester gave her a little grin.

“Sounds like a deal. Where's the bottle we were using?” Jester started to shift away from Beau to look around, but Beau reflexively squeezed Jester’s hand tight, which stopped her in her tracks. Jester glanced back at Beau with the widest eyes, and Beau kept her eyes down. 

“Here, I got it.” Nott kicked it back over to the middle, and the glass bottle spun a little on the hardwood before it settled to a stop. “I'm not doing it though, I don't feel like getting up.”

“Fair.” Molly shrugged. “Who wants to go first?”

Beau opened her mouth to speak, but Jester quickly grabbed the bottle. “I'll go! I'll go ahead, I'll go first, here.” she set it down and flicked it, sending it spinning in a circle. Beau watched it intently. _Please land on me, please land on me, come on-_

It slowed, and the mouth of the bottle slowly began to spin just towards Fjord, until it kept going and going like a soft breeze started carrying it. Beau frowned. It almost skidded to a stop right towards Beau, and before anyone had the chance to question it or call it divine intervention, Jester yanked Beau up. Beau bit back a yelp, the movement almost jolting her shoulder out of its socket. 

“Look, it's Beau! I guess me and Beau have to go into a closet now and we're just going to sit there and chill, let's go, Beau-” she pulled Beau along and towards Molly’s closet, shoving her in and closing the door behind them. Molly raised an eyebrow and turned to Fjord, who shrugged helplessly.

“Jester,” Beau said. “Jester, Jester, Jester, hey.” She grabbed her arm and stopped her, squinting to see in the very low light of the closet.

“What, Beau?” Jester’s voice had a tinge of annoyance to it, and Beau frowned. She could only see very little. But from what she could see, Jester was upset. It wasn't the kind of upset Beau expected though.

Jester’s eyebrows were knitted together. Her face was twisted in a pout. The tiefling’s lips were pursed in a cute little frown, and if Beau wasn't more concerned for Jester’s wellbeing, she would be thinking a lot of very gay things.

Beau took a deep breath. “I'm sorry, about earlier. You've been acting different since the whole spin the bottle thing earlier, and I would've never went along with it if I knew it'd make you uncomfortable. I should've fought Molly harder on the whole stupid fucking idea, really, I should've-”

With a shove, Beau’s back thuds against the opposite wall. Jester presses her lips hard against Beau’s. They’re chest to chest, with Jester’s nose pressed against Beau’s.

The kiss is messy, and her small fang nicks Beau’s lip, but that doesn't stop her from clinging tight to Jester.

After a single second they separate. Jester keeps her forehead to Beau’s, and smiles again.

“You talk too much, Beau. Just kiss me, will you?”

She moves her hand to curl through Jester’s hair and pulls it from her face. Beau leans up to press her lips back against hers. Soon, the kiss grows more heated, Beau’s hands roaming over the exposed skin of Jester’s dress. 

Despite the tiefling’s cold nature, her skin feels slightly warm to the touch and Beau’s hand leaves trails of fire as it explores. Her tongue presses against her chapped lips, and Beau lets Jester in. 

A flare of heat runs through her core as the powerful grip of Jester’s hands move to her hips. She squeezes, her fingers digging in enough to leave marks but not draw blood. Beau’s hips jolt up against Jester’s harshly at the contact. The gasp that draws from her throat is muffled.

Beau usually liked to be in control, but _fuck_ if this wasn’t doing it for her.

(Outside, Caleb was counting down the minutes, much to the chagrin of Mollymauk. “Two minutes.”)

Her fingers were tangled in her wild blue locks, and her other hand settles on Jester’s shoulder holding on tight. The two of them part. 

Panting heavily, Beau is dazed, her lips buzzing with a pleasant numbness. She has to blink a few times before her eyes can focus on _anything_ , and in the low light of Molly’s very crowded closet, Jester’s eyes are glowing up at her. The look of love, almost _reverence_ in the tiefling’s eyes stole her breath again, and this feeling of what Beau can only describe as bliss builds in her chest.

Jester’s hands start to shift, and she catches the tinge of mischief gleaming in her eyes. Before she can say anything, her hands move to her thighs, and Beau scrambles to hold on as Jester hoists her up. 

She wraps her legs around Jester’s waist, back still driven against the wall and gazing down at Jester like they were the only people in the world (or, at least, in the closet). Hands on Jester’s shoulders, Beau grins.

“What’re you d-” _Oh_. Beau is interrupted by the feeling of soft lips on her jaw accompanied by the sharp edge of Jester’s teeth. Her nails dig slightly into blue skin with a gasp.

Jester leaves a trail of lipgloss down to the base of her neck, and Beau can’t help but hold on tighter with every warm breath against her skin. Reveling in the secure hold Jester has on her for a few seconds, she moves her leg back towards the floor. Jester lets her move back down, with her hands still on the sides of her thighs.

Beau wastes no time in leaning down to kiss her again, tilting her chin up towards her with a finger. This time, Beau was determined to take charge. 

Beau felt around blindly with her free hand, the kiss getting deeper. Once her fingers swept across a solid surface somewhere behind Jester, she moved to place a hand on her hip and a hand on the surface. A light shove later, Jester’s back was against it.

(“Just a minute left.” Caleb droned. Molly dragged a hand down his face, vertically laying across Yasha and a little on Fjord. “Shut up.” He glances through his fingers to the closet door. If those two are fucking in his closet he’s throwing away all of his clothes and burning sage for weeks.)

“I,” Beau starts mumbling in between quick and short kisses, ”Love, you, so much, holy, _shit_. We need to do this more, why didn’t we do this fuckin’ sooner?” 

Jester giggles, and kisses her again. “Shut uuup, Beau, you talk too much, we can do that later.” 

“Fair, fair,” Beau grumbles, cheeks aching from the persistent grin she’s had for a while. She takes Jester’s face in her hands and kisses her hard. 

(“You guys are so fucking lazy, I’ll do it.” Nott teeters up and straightens her clothes. Molly, Caleb, and Fjord stop their rock-paper-scissors with a shrug as she walks over.) 

Beau’s eyes open slightly, still flush against Jester, just in time to catch something shift in the corner of her eye. She glances over, and manages to see the slight golden gleam of the doorknob. Her eyes narrow. Wait. Are they- 

“Time’s up!” Nott’s shrill voice rings through the air as the door is ripped open. Both Beau and Jester fall straight towards the ground, Beau wrapping her arms around Jester. They look up, clothes ruffled and faint purple lip gloss streaked across Beau’s neck. Everyone goes silent. 

Beau’s face heats up, while Jester grins from ear to ear. The silence is shattered as Molly groans, hand on his forehead. 

“I’m going to have to bleach my whole fucking room now. Fantastic.” 

“I think it’s sweet,” Yasha pipes up, Caduceus nodding along, and Molly bats at her face. 

“Stop it, don’t encourage them, _please_.” 

Nott steps over them before Beau can fully recover and Jester can stop giggling. “Are we doing this again or what? I’ll join in this time, I want to see what kind of shit he’s got in there.” 

The two of them untangle from each other, and Jester has to unwind her tail from Beau’s thigh. 

“Hands off the jewelry, I will be searching your pockets before you leave.” 

“She has other places to, ah, stash things, Mollymauk.” 

“Caleb, darling, don’t give her any fucking ideas.” 

Everyone settles back into their places on the ground, Fjord shooting an inquisitive look to Beau. She gestures with her hand a little. They can talk later. 

“Another round, let’s gooo.” Jester preens. The two of them intertwine their fingers and just let their hands rest on the ground between them. 

Beau glances over to Jester, who looks back. They lock eyes, and Beau smiles. She squeezes her hand, and Jester squeezes back. 

**Author's Note:**

> today’s prompt was modern au, and the song was talk too much by coin!!!


End file.
